Les Miserables: One Day More
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Another story between Jean and Javert. Rating is sure to change in the future if I continue this.


Another les Mis story inspired by Pockethero's comment to Javert's Final Battle. I wish would've thought of that for the story but didnt so, I figured I'd write a new one with something similar.

enjoy!

sorry for any spelling errors. I typed this on my ipod and it didn't want to work with me too well. =/

* * *

Javert scanned the streets, in search for one man in particular. He's been doing this for quite a while now, watching from afar, making sure all was well in the life of a certain mayor.

Javert always had the urge to go up to him again, to hear that soft and sweet voice again, to touch him... But he never did. He merely watched from thshahs does of an alley way or in a crowd of people. He couldn't face Jean. The shame and guilt of what he done prevented such a thing.

The shame of knowing he could never had brought the man in again and the shame of what he allowed to happen between them.

Jvert sighed to himself, the thoughts of he with Jean creeping back up... Thoughis of what it was like to be over the man, to shiver under Jean's wandering hands. He still craved the feel of Jean's lips against his. He missed the sounds of Jean when they had acted in such ways only the revolting people and animals dared to do.

Everything in his life seemed of silence now, an he understood what true emptiness felt like.

Javert wanted to be back in that bed beside Jean after an intimate and heated hour of them exploring one another in lust and passion. But that was wrong. He shouldn't want a man...

_"I think I love you." _The words echoed through Javert's mind. Jean had said them the night they were together. The words scared Javert, as well as having someone curled up next to him that night.

The next morning he'd left before Jean had woke. The rest of the day had come and gone, with him partaking in the revolution; only to be captured by those _brats_. Jean had saved him.. Jean was good at that sort of thing, Javert noticed. Whether a person wanted to be saved or not, Jean was there to help them... Like an angel almost.

Only, that couldn't be so. After the things they had done with one another, they had to be in Satan's clutch, right? He didn't know... He didnt know a damn thing anymore! Thus he faked his death and took on a new identity. He had to escape it all, until he had himself figured out.

Javert turned from where he had been standing, heading off away from the center of town. It looked as if Jean wouldn't be here again today.

That made him start to worry. He hasn't seen Jean out in a weeks time. What has happened?

* * *

Jean sat at the edge of his bed, staring at the jacket and scarf that hasn't been moved off of the rack in a weeks time. He'd woken up, gotten dressed and aimed to go out today, but had froze when he reached for the rest of the clothing required. He couldn't do it. He instead went to sit back down on the bed.

Jean couldn't get Javert out of his head. Thought of rather man was intoxicating and left him feeling numb, lost, broken and alone.

Javert had committed suicide - so he's been told. For once in his life, Jean couldn't understand why. Javert seemed as if he had turned a new leaf the night before the revolution. He had let go, and allowed himself to smile and laugh as the two shared themselves with each other. Jean had saw a different side that night, and a different fire burning in those gorgeous blue eyes...

Javert had started out with a demand for complete control, but eventually settled into a more playful and gentle way to go about things.

Jean thought Javert had come to find life more enjoyable and excitable... That Javert had learnt what love was and that life meant more than justice... Jean must've thought wrong.

Javert was fed as now,he has been for sometime; but Jean swore he could see him everywhere he went. At second glance though, Javert was gone.

He couldn't bare it; how God continued to taunt him with remembrance of Javert. Jean couldn't bring himself to leave anymore. Outside was no longer an option. Each time he caught a glimpse of what he thought were silly illusions, his heart ached.

He missed Javert, more than when had missed anything or anyone... Each day with knowing Javert was dead and that their 'games' have come to an end was crushing. Jean needed him... Jean wanted him back, even if it was only to have Javert there as a threat again...

There was a knock on the door, suddenly.

Jean pushed his thoughts aside and wiped the tears from his eyes, then he went to answer the door.

It was Cosette, and Marius.

* * *

Please review and let me know if I should continue this. :3 that's what keeps the sorry going.

and as soon as I get another laptop, I shall write longer better chapters. Promise.


End file.
